infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chibbs
!!CHIBBS!! Chibbs first starting out playing in about 2004, in the mighty universe of Cait Sith... Starting out as a young black mage, with dreams of being a brd. For his fellow owner was a musician himself. First leveled Brd to 75, and join the likes of "The Unity LS" Very respectable LS on catistih, one of the few highly respected NA LSs from the Japanese players. In this Cait Sith world, Chibbs has spent much time improving his skills as brd. Fully Meritting Minuet and lullaby, and also touched into the secondary fields when release. Also joining Millenium for some assistance, then eventually joining a good RL friends LS Dreamers. But soon, chibbs got ADD. Job Hunt Chibbs was being tired of not doing damage, and wanted to do something! So chibbs looked for a the ways of the beastmaster, this job was very unique as it was Chibbs first job that he would have to be on his own for most of the time. But he became keen friends with some critters. But during the process, Chibb's Owner got into a terrible Car collision and was MIA for some good time. Where he then picked up the Thief Job..A long 1 year period and Chibbs has become a 75 BST, along with THF. New Worlds After some good times with old friends, Chibbs departed into a nice slumber... (Played WOW for about a year...) But returned to find no one remembering him or just people quiting. But one good friend, told Chibbs about travels in new universe named Garuda, So his owner popped 25 bucks and switches universes.(making this into a story sucks, lol) There he joined his friend Siddius, and joined the Linkshell, Divertissant (Div for short) This NA/JP Linkshell was very intense in camping. Too much so that chibbs had barely enough time to level any jobs, luckily managed to level Corsair to 75. Which frustrated him so. Chibbs's owner had Good friend from university, and jumped to another new universe, named Odin. Once Chibbs has arrived to Odin, no friend were to be around.... they quit... (Sons of bitches...) So Chibbs continues his journey of life on his own, Joining random groups of people to get buy. Passing lots and lots of crystals to his Good friend Ryukina who sells them all back in Windurst. Making friends with random adventurers. Now this next part is shady, but Chibb's meets this group, led by strong Galka named Guntar. Chibbs joins up with the ranks of OneThousandNeedles(1kn). Taking part in most of SKY/SEA/ZNM. And had plenty of time to level the jobs: Samurai, Paladin, and Red Mage. While 1kn was experience a decline in numbers Guntar joined the ranks of Synnre/Khalon/Teysa/Nikkah of InfamousDynasty, Chibbs and a few remaining members of 1kn also joined. And the Adventures continued! To where we are today. Chibbs has now completed his newest job: Summoner, Mastering the art of Avatars. With soon Hopes of finishing Ranger next. While having all 8 jobs @ 75, Chibbs has only done Maat Fight for only brd. I believe once i get everything to 75, i will then take him on. Be truthfully honest, just having everything done would be more copmleted than to have cap for me, but it will come. I don't know if i'll continue onto 14, so most will know where to find me. Take care. Aloha, Chibbs